Unwanted
by selena1234
Summary: What happens when a girl finds out she's soulmates with her enemy? Her friends and his always fighting... Krev is a Vampire. When he finds out he has a Human soulmate, Cloe, He must have her, because she won't let him. [Complete]
1. Prom was NOT fun

It was the day of the dance, our School Prom, that I found my Soulmate.

It was when my palm, Made contact with his face.

He, and his buddies, was making fun of me for… Nothing. They were just making fun of me for no reason. So, out of anger, I attempted to slap him.

Here's what happened:

"Hey, Cloe! Nice Shoes! Did you get them from your hotter sister?" He knew my sister was Fourteen, and that she was taller than me. His name, actually, was Krev. So Krev and his buddies were saying I got my dress, my shoes, and even my hair pin from my sister, because I looked good in them. So, yeah, I slapped him. As soon as my hand made contact, I fell into his Mind. Yeah, that sounds crazy, but I can't describe it any other way.

_Cloe…. _His lips weren't moving, but it was his voice.

_ Krev… _I didn't realize I was speaking. But I wasn't. My lips weren't moving. This was all _mental._

_Krev… What's going on?_

Something seemed to happened, and he realized what he was doing. I was whooshed back to reality, where it must've looked to his buddies like I tripped, and he caught me. So Krev pushed me back to standing, and his buddies started making fun of me for being a Klutz.

Not the best prom ever.

So later that night, at Midnight when I had Lily over, he called me.

"Cloe?"

"What do you want, Krev?" I had him on speaker so Lily could hear while she was doodling. I looked at what it was, and it was a very pretty black Delilah. I smiled at her, and then heard the voice again. The one I hated. I wonder how he got my number…

"Look, Cloe, is anyone there with you?"

"Just Lily."

"Okay, look. I know I'm on speaker." He started, and then paused… He started up again as soon as Lily grabbed the phone from the table. She turned it off speaker, and talked to him.

"Lily here. No. Dude, you can't! W-oh my god… Yeah… Okay. Here she is." Lily handed me back the phone, and went back to doodling.

What happened next… I refused to believe.

"Cloe… I'm your Soulmate."

"_What?"_

"Look Cloe, there's this thing called Night World and I-"

"And you what? Is _Night World_ something you and your jerks made up? Is it some kind of club?"

"No! It's ah-"

"Tell me!"

"Look, Cloe, I'm just going to come over. M'kay?" He didn't give me time to respond before he hung up. Not even a minute later,

Ding-Dong.


	2. Say what now?

I looked over to Lillian, who was just smiling and doodling. I went to go answer the door, Knowing who it was. Krev stood there as if he wasn't sure whether to come in or to walk away; as if his mind was battling over something.

"Look, Cloe… C-Can I come in?" He asked, stuttering over what to say.

"Yeah, C'mon in, Krev." Lily said behind me. Krev walked in, looking around. "How'd you get here so fast?" She sounded like she was mocking him. Huh? "I know your house is on the other side of town." It is?

I stood, looking very confused as of what was going on. Lily knew this creep? "Lily, how do you know him?"

"I met him in the town I was before I moved here." She meant Dallas, Texas. We were now in Las Vegas.

"Look, Cloe-" He hesitated as I stared at him with questioning eyes; Eyes that asked you to either get to the point or back off. "Lily, help here?"

"You're on your own. I'm not the one who wants to break cover to vermin." Break cover? Vermin? _ What on EARTH is going on!_

"Ah, jeez. Look, Cloe, Night World-"

"Your stupid little club."

"No. It's not a place. It's all around you… literally. Lily-" Lily shot him a 'Leave me out of this' glare. "_I_ am- A- uh…" He struggled to find the right word.

"Vampire." Lily substituted.

"Yeah. What she said."

"Lily, you're in on this? This is all some stupid, joke, right?" Krev and Lily looked as if I kicked their puppy. They looked _that_ hurt by the words I said.

"No. It's not, Cloe. It's not some joke. That's just what we make you think. Stories? All fake. All to keep us covered."

"Who is 'us'?"

"Las Vegas is full of Night World people. My Grandma Harman-"

"Who?"

"Let me finish. Grandma Harman has a store, not far from here. She sells _Witch _items and teaches classes, too."

"So that would make you a witch?"

"No, I'm still a Vampire. Blood-Tie back with Hunter Redfern. Krev, here, is one of his descendants, like me."

"That'd make you related."

"In a way, yeah." I nodded my head as if I understood what they were saying. In my mind, I was screaming that they were crazy and to get out of my house. Krev picked up on that, though.

"You don't believe us." Krev said, a bitter sadness in his voice. As if this conversation was killing him.

"No, I don't. I refuse to believe that all this time, my best friend and my enemy," Krev flinched at the word. "Were Vampires. You're joking and this is all some sick game!"

Krev sighed. "I Hoped I wouldn't have to do this to make you believe me…" In all one smooth motion-I only caught it because it went into slow-motion-Krev ran to me to try to grab my hair. I ducked under his attempt, and caught his legs, making him trip. He managed to make two small punctures-barely there and as small as a needle point-on my neck. Both Lily and the man on the ground stared at me as If I was a freak. That second he managed to get my neck, it felt like I was being pulled toward him, but never fully made it. Like there was a glass wall in the way, and it snapped me back to reality.

What did I just do?


	3. Get out of my house

**Note, Lily is NOT, I repeat NOT Lily Redfern. **

**Thanks to my Reviewers… All two of them.**

**You get to see into the minds of our friends :) **

**On with the story!**

_ Lily POV_

_ Lily, what just happened? _ Lily heard Krev ask in her mind, as they both stared at the girl, now holding her neck, looking angrily at Krev.

_I…. I don't know. No human should've been able to do that!_

Krev stood up and brushed himself off, like nothing happened. "So, Did I pass? Do you now believe I am a vampire?"

"_Jerk._"

_Krev POV_

She's mad. He could tell right now. Her blue eyes could've been called black, they were that dark and mad. "Cloe-I-"

_"Get out of my house._" She looked _so_ mad. Cloe took her hand off of her neck and looked at the blood. The cut was gone, but the blood stayed on her hand. She rubbed it on her jeans. She saw he hadn't moved, so she resorted to pushing.

"I'm not leaving."

"If you come back here, one more time, Vampire Boy… You'll be sorry." Krev wasn't listening. He was trying to think of ways to persuade her without mind control. He went for it, anyways. Some prom night.

_Cloe POV_

I pushed Krev. I felt the sizzle under my fingers, through his shirt… But I didn't care. I suddenly became very tired, As if I had been pushing a mountain. (Bad analogy.) But I fell. Krev caught me, despite protests from my mind and the little burst of lightning where his hands met my arms. "Mistake." I heard Lily say, drawing out the A. I acted unconscious.

"I don't care. I _will_ have her. She is _mine._"

"Krev, you can't just kidnap her. You want what you can't have."

"I'll take her to Theirry."

"And what will Theirry do to make her believe you? He'd send her back. Make her forget."

"Just let me figure this out, okay? I've never done this before."

"Never done before? Breaking cover to Vermin and Falling in love with a human. Like Theirry did. Like a vast amount of Daybreakers did. What next? Changing her into a Vampire? Theirry won't allow you to. He-"

Krev cut her short. "Theirry this and Theirry that. I _know_ what Theirry would do. He'd understand."

"No he wouldn't. Krev, you're making a mistake. You can't force someone to like you."

"Not if I don't use a Witch charm. Blaize could make me one."

"Now you're adding _magic_ into it? What if it doesn't work? What then? And what kind of _guy_ wears Witch jewelry, anyways?"

"Um… Yes, oh well, I don't know, and me?"

"Not helping."

"Neither are you."

"She's not asleep."

"I-she-What?"

"Not. Asleep."

And _then_ is when I fully fell asleep. I didn't want to, but I did.


	4. I need to stop fighting with Vampires

"You all comfy, Miss?"

"Mhm." I responded, lying on my bed.

"Great to hear that, but the _King_ would like to see you as soon as you change." The girl responded, all but spitting on the word.

"Out of my room, Kitty." I said, standing up.

"Yes, Miss. I will-uh…" She paused, half way out the door. "I'll be in the Courtroom if you need me."

I went over to the closet, full of medieval dresses. I woke up in this room, clearly remembering the dead Krev and questioned Lily. Words like _Magic, Witch, Blaize, _and _Theirry_ stood in my mind. They did what they wanted, but they wouldn't leave. Theirry and Blaize are names… Magic and Witch seemed attached to Blaize. Then four _new_ words came to me. Words like _Vampire, Soulmate, Daybreakers, _and _Love._ Love and Soulmate hung together, and then attached to Theirry, like Daybreakers did. Vampire went with Theirry, too. Then how did Blaize attach to Theirry? The name went with Daybreak. So it's all connected back to Theirry.

Sorting this out only took me a minute, and then I was pushed out of my mind and back to my reality. _I don't know where I am, and now I have to go see some king, instructed to me by a girl named Kitty._

The girl named Kitty had long, black hair. She moved silently and swiftly. _Like Krev,_ she thought. So who is The King?

I had no Idea, so I went with it and picked out a Dress and put it on. Examined myself in the mirror, and then noticed something was missing.

My necklace! I looked frantically around the room, then saw it. It was hanging off of a pole on my bed.

I put it on, and then looked at myself again, fixing my hair.

The dress itself was pretty. It was black with a purple sash along her waist, purple lines to separate the black from skin, and then a purple triangle down at the bottom, with a bunch of golden swirls in it. My necklace was pinkish on a purple cord. I never liked having it off. It made me feel off-balance. I put my contacts on, and then left the room, Barefoot.

There were shoes, but I love going around barefoot. It helps me think with the cold, hard marble floor under me. It makes me feel better; knowing this is how people lived without shoes… With nothing to protect their feet.

_I am in a castle. A _real_ castle!_ I walked down the long corridor, taking in every detail as if my life depended on it. It actually might.

Where would a King be?

Don't get me wrong, the Renaissance was my favorite in History, but I didn't know castles like they did. I wandered until I found another girl, talking to a guy.

"-And she told the girl her name was Kitty. Funny, _Right?_"

"Very." The man said, looking a little troubled at this. As if it brought back bad memories.

"Excuse me," I said, wanting to sound as polite and nice as possible. What came out sounded like a mixture of confusion and impatience. "Can you tell me where The King would be?"

"Oh, yeah! He's to the left, down all stairs, and through the large doors, M'kay?"

"M'kay. Thanks!" I hollered, running to get there as soon as possible. My necklace was flopping on my chest, but I really wanted to go home. I paused, ten feet in front of the large wooden doors, catching my breath. There were two people standing by the door, to either side. One had ash blonde hair, and the other had curly black hair. They nodded in unison, which freaked me out to their pleasure, and I walked inside the large doors.

"Welcome, Cloe, to my friend Delos' castle." The person standing next to the man in the chair said. The one in the chair was talking to the girl in the _other_ chair beside him. "My name is Theirry."

A/N: Can you guess who 'Kitty' is?

Can you guess who the person Delos is talking to?

Can you guess who the two guards were?

Can you guess who the people she asked directions were?

Answers next chapter; don't you worry :)

I'm so evil to make you all wait.


	5. Theirry and Delos

_Theirry. Like, the man I heard Krev and Lily talk about. The man that Lily was complaining about and Krev was going to turn her over to… Turn her over for what?_

These thoughts ran through my mind all at once, making them jumble.

"Theirry Descouedres?" I asked, not sure where the last name came from…

Theirry hesitated for a second and said, "Yeah, that's me." Theirry turned to Delos to ask something. Delos stood, and then walked over to me.

He was obviously the King, here, so why didn't I bow? Delos looked a little irritated by the fact I didn't, but he didn't do anything about it. He stopped three feet in front of me.

I looked at the man. Delos Redfern.

Oddly enough, he stared right back at me.

_-Theirry POV-_

This girl-Cloe J. S.-was annoying him…

He couldn't explain why, but she was.

"Can you run her mind? See what she knows?" He had asked Delos.

"Can't you?" Delos replies.

"Just do it, Delos. You may be King of here, but not King of Me."

"Yes, _sire._" Delos hated that word. _He_ was the Sire, not Theirry… Ha!

Theirry shook his head, clearing his thoughts while waiting to hear from Delos about what this problem knows.

_-Delos POV-_

I looked into the girls blue eyes, as she looked into my red-tinged grey eyes. Maggie sat in her chair, watching me, hoping I don't somehow accidentally kill her. Haha, as if.

Her name was Cloe J. S. That was this girl's name.

Why was Theirry so worried?

_Oh…_ He hit the Ancestor tree part of her mind… and understood about why Theirry wants her to know Nothing.

_-Krev POV-_

_I can't wait in this small room while my girl is getting mindorrized…_

Krev thought. **(AN; Mindorrized is a mix of Mind and Terrorized. Yes, Krev likes making up words.)** _I refuse to wait here, Theirry!_

_Hold your tongue, loverboy. _Theirry replied.

_Says the eternal fate man._

_Watch it, Redfern. You're hysterical._

_You were when _YOU_ killed Hana._

_Shut up, Krev. Man who's name doesn't match his status, wait, Maybe it DOES! You _require _her_ blood._ Haha, Hannah says I'm not funny._

_I didn't choose my name to mean require in Norwegian and blood in Czech. And you're not._

_I understand this… Just leave Hannah out of this, and I am so!_

_Which Hannah? Hana of the Three Rivers? Hannah Snow? _

_Just shut up._

_We're not talking._

_Silence your mind then!_

_Ah, Silence is Golden and Duct tape is Silver._

_Yes, but Blood is Red. That's the color your lips will be when I'm done with you for your remark on Hana… Hannah… whatever. _

_Theirry? _Hannah's voice joined our conversation through Theirry's side.

_If you get to drag your Soulmate in, I get to bring mine!_

_No. _Hannah and Theirry's mind chorused.

_Can I at least SEE her?_

_No, Krev. _

_Why not?_

_Because… Suki's in the room with Cloe. _

_Oh god. Not Suki!_

_Why? What's wrong with Suki? I like Suki!_

_No one asked you, Hana. _Krev laughed.

_Don't talk to Hana like that! _Theirry angrily said

_My name is Hannah. H-A-N-N-_

_NO ONE CARES!_ Thierry and I said at the same time.

_Whatever._ Krev pulled away from their minds and started finding a way to break out of his prison.

_-Cloe POV-_

Whatever King D found inside my mind, he did not like.

Not one bit.

Do I care? No! If I cared, that meant I'd be stuck here.

Pfft. I _Will_ leave eventually. My mom will-

Will _nothing._ My mom doesn't care and my dad died forever ago. The only one who would care is Tim, my older brother, and he doesn't notice me half the time anyways. He's usually off at meetings or whatever… I don't keep track of my brother's personal life.

"Cloe, do you wear Contacts?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Take them off."

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope." I _never_ took off my Contacts. It started when I was in second grade. All the kids would pick on me because I had purple eyes. I made Tim get me contacts. He had the eyes, too, but he said they _were_ contacts.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't see without them!" I quickly lied. Said too quick to be the truth, too slow for him to not hear it.

"Just take them off!" The girl next to him said.

"Oh, Cloe?"

"Hm?"

"This is Maggie, my Soulmate."

So I'm not the only one. I bet Theirry has one too! I bet _EVERYONE _here does!

"You think she is?" Maggie asked, continuing a conversation they didn't have. "Should we? I think we should." Delos sighed at her words, and spoke quiet enough that I knew he hoped I wouldn't hear him.

"Cloe Jadeburrie S'harmas? You are a lost Witch."

**AN: **

**Expect that? **_**No you didn't!**_

_**MUAHAHAHA!**_** Cliffhanger!**

**Merry/Happy Holidays, people! This is your official Christmas Chapter… maybe. I **_**might**_** post**** ONE**** more.**


	6. Meet Suki!

**AN: Okay, I lied. I'll update even though it's the Hoildays. **

"H-H? Wha? I-I don- I don't e-even believe K-Krev's s-s-stupid g-game!" I stuttered. A girl came out from a door to the left.

"I'm sorry, Dearie." She said, making a British accent on 'dearie.' She must know I'm fond of accents.

"You mean they a'nt joking?" I replied, in the British accent.

"I'm afraid not." I got over the shock, and then took a good look at the girl. She was pretty. She had orangey hair, like red, but more of a goldish. Light red, rather than the dark reddish brown color. Her hair itself was a fire atop her head. She looked about 15… and she walked like Krev… She walked like Theirry and Delos, too. I could see her eyes from here; A brilliant green like Kitty's.

"So, Night World…. Um…. What _is_ it?"

"We can't tell you."

"Krev attempted to explain. I wouldn't listen, but I know for a fact you CAN tell me." The girl looked at me angrily. It was like her eyes were made of ice, despite the fire on my head. I stared right back. I, too, have perfected this move.

_Is Suki in the room with you?_ I heard Krev ask me.

_Out of my mind, Krev. Care to come out here?_

_ Only if you tell me whether or not she's there._

_ No, she's not here, now come out here._

_Fine._ Krev then walked into the room from a door to the right of me. The girl, I think her name is Suki, and I were still Death-Glaring each other. "You lied to me! She is_ too_ here!" I pushed Krev to the side of my mind. I know how to fight, and I'm sure this girl-Suki?-wanted to fight. She snapped her attention to Krev, and gave him _my _death glare. He squirmed and turned to Theirry. "Please, Sir? Can I _please_ tell her?"

"How much did you tell her before you brought her to me?"

"Pretty much nothing. She wouldn't let me tell her."

"Then no. Better for Cloe to hear it from me, than to hear it from you. I still don't trust you, Krev. You made the mistake of almost letting Hannah get killed." The girl, half cowering behind Theirry, nodded.

"It was an honest mistake, Sir! If you ca-"

"No. I will be the one to tell Cloe about Night World, not you. Now leave the ro-"

"Can ya'll PLEASE stop talking about me like I ain't here?" I interrupted, using a southern accent this time.

"Yes, yes, Cloe." The girl named Hannah said, walking toward me. "Follow me."

I followed Hannah, being sure to note how many people were here. Everyone we passed either nodded in acknowledgement to Hannah, or Bowed to her. "Some sort of Royalty?"

"Yes. Theirry is my Soulmate, and Theirry is really the leader of us all, next to Delos and Maggie, of course. Theirry is the leader of circle Daybreak." She noticed my stir at the word. "Hm? Where did you hear the word Daybreak before?"

"I-I just heard it mentioned before."

"By Krev?" I racked my memories for who said it, Krev or Lily…

"Neither of them said it." I said, though Hannah didn't mention anything about another person… she became curious. "I just think I heard it mentioned before... No, it just came to me earlier. Words like Daybreak, Theirry, Magic, Witch, Blaize, Vampire, Soulmate, and Love. Krev mentioned most of those when he tried to make me explain. He thought I was Knocked out so he talked to Lily-My best friend and also Vampire, I think-And said something like wanting me because he can't have me. He also said something about getting Blaize to make him a Witch Charm…"

"Wow. So, who is your friend Lily?"

"Her name is Lillian Rashka Jordan or something like that… She said that she had a twin sister, Long black hair and eyes as green as Suki's, and they got separated at birth."

"Uh… huh." Hannah pressed the center of a little red flower I didn't notice in her hair, and said "Bring to me Rashel. I'll be in Cloe's room."

I heard a faint, "Cloe, Miss? Who is Cloe?"

"Room 310, third floor."

"Oh, okay. I'll be there as soon as possible." Hannah released the button, and opened the door to my room. I walked in, Hannah following me, and then a girl-who I knew as Kitty-ran in, right before Hannah closed the door.

"So this is Rashel. Well, _Rashel_," I paused, looking at the girl who was my best friend's twin sister. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For helping me, for having a twin sister who is my best friend, and for everything you've done to keep me safe… right?"

"Wait-what was that about twin sister?"

Oh, crud. She doesn't know she has a twin sister?

**AN: BUM BUM BUUUUUM**

**You all now know who Kitty is.**

**And that Rashel has a twin sister named Lillian. Lillian and Rashel… that sounds good :)**

**Happy Hoildays if I don't see ya'll again.**

**Which I WILL**

**But I won't be able to update the 31****st**** or the 1****st****. I got a party to go to. **

**Author, what Type of party?**

**Well, my questioning reader, it's a DND party :D **

**And I still might give you guys an update before I leave so you don't complain… too much…**

**Thanks to my Suki, GlassAngelRose.**

**She makes Fanfics, too, and they're really good. (You have to trust me. I am your writer.)**


	7. Lillian and Rashel

"My _What?_" Rashel asked again, unsure if she heard right.

"Twin Sister. Lillian is your Twin Sister." I repeated, Hannah going through my closet behind me.

"I love the dresses you got! Mine don't even look as awesome as yours without me in them!"

"Hannah, not now!" Rashel and I chorused.

"So, Cloe… Tell me about my Twin."

"Um… She has long brown-black hair… Oh, she has pretty green eyes like you… She always wears this Ying-Yang necklace, but she only has the white-with-black-dot side. I have the black-with-white-dot side… Oh, and she's a Vampire." Rashel's face hardened at the words 'She's a Vampire'.

"My twin… Is a vampire." She said slowly, testing the words… they sounded wrong coming from her, I can't explain how.

"Yes."

Two guards came into the room, the same two who were guarding Theirry's doors, and then the people I asked for Directions followed them.

Rashel and I looked at the people, then Rashel walked over to them. "This is John Quinn, my Soulmate." She touched the man who was talking to the girl. "This is Poppy North." The girl with curly black hair, smiled at me. "Rashka Keller." The girl she asked for directions. "And Ash." The last man nodded. He was the one with the ash-blonde hair.

Ash put his arm around Cloe and gestured to around the room. "Welcome to the Dark Kingdom, oh wonderful Soulmate of Krev!"

"Ash, knock it off." A new girl said, standing in the doorway. "You said you'd give up flirting with everything that walked through those doors!"

"Sorry, M'lynn." Ash hung his head and walked over to the girl. "This is Cloe. She is Krev's Soulmate."

"Yeah, yeah, hi. You promised you'd take me stargazing!"

"That, I never said."

"Come on, Ash. I have the scar to prove it."

"Yeah?" M'lynn lifted her sleeve to show in ink, 'Ash Redfern has agreed to take Mary-Lynette Carter to go Stargazing with her once a week, or more.' Then it had a signature. "Crud. Well, see you all later!" Ash and Mary-Lynette were gone.

"Cloe, back onto our subject," Rashel said, ignoring the other three people standing by the wall.

"What subject?" Quinn asked, looking exited to argue on some case. Poppy glared at Quinn, and Rashka held up her hands in surrender.

"Cloe here says I have a twin sister who's a Vampire."

"She isn't lying." Hannah whispered, but only I cared enough to hear it.

"Okay, give us facts." Poppy said, as I started to explain the case to our new court session, I guess.

"I say that Lillian Rashka Jordan is in fact Rashel's twin sister." Poppy said, and Quinn beside her nodded. Rashka was exited that someone had her first name as their middle, but also a little worried.

"Can I bring Lillian here?"

"Who said she wasn't already?" A voice said from the doorway.

"Lillian! You're here? Question mark." Saying 'Question mark' is our way of saying we're confused.

"Well, I really tailed Krev to make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

"Story, please!" Poppy stated. It was no question, it was a demand.

"Alright. I was scared that Krev would do something reckless and insane to Cloe, which to no surprise, he did. What Krev had really planned to do was take her to see Hunter. You know, cause Krev really doesn't have a side. I couldn't let him take Cloe to Hunter because then he would, without a doubt, have killed her. To make him stop, I knocked HIM out, abandon his car, took him in mine, and took him to Theirry. I've been here since she arrived, but I told Theirry to let me hid until I wanted to be found. He did a good job of it, too."

"Who's Hunter?"

"Hunter Redfern. He's the enemy. If you were playing a video game, he would be the boss."

"Ah. Theirry would be our boss in the game. He gave us the missions and Hunter would be the villain behind it all."

"Yeah, sort of."

"Look, Cloe, we need to work on getting you home safely and I-"

Hannah was cut off by a door bursting open, and it sounded like it was coming from far down the hall.

**AN: I'm SO SORRY!  
>I can't update or talk to ya'll any day but weekends and Wednesdays and the rest of X-mas break!<strong>

**I got grounded further because I got a second C… and I missed, maybe, four assignments. **

**:(**

**I'll miss you all! SO MUCH!**

***goes off to cry and write***


	8. What did Krev do?

We heard the door slam open, so Rashka and Rashel tensed, ready to attack whatever came down the hall at us.

I caught a glance of Krev running down the hall. He saw me, stopped, backed up, and then came into this room.

"Hide me!" He said.

"Wha-NO! I may be your Soulmate, but I still don't like you."

We heard a chorus of 'Aw' from everyone in the room, besides Rashel and Hannah.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked, sadly

"One, you kidnapped me."

"I did that to protect you!"

"Um, yeah…. That actually put her in mo-"

"NO ONE CARES, HANNAH!" The room said.

"Sorry."

"Two, I never DID like you." I continued.

"I-uh- but I always liked you!"

"Lie. Three, you only started to like me because of the Soulmate thing! 'You want what you can't have'!" I quoted, nearly screaming. Theirry appeared in the doorway.

"Him. Give him to me."

"Who, Krev? Take him." I Grabbed Krev's arm and literally pushed him out the door.

"Like I was saying," Hannah continued, "We need to get you home, but we can't do that when you are now wanted by Hunter."

"Wait, why am I wanted by Hunter?"

"Because Krev, the idiot, called Hunter that he was coming… with a traitor." Lillian supplied.

"I'm-who-huh?"

"Technically he'd be the traitor… He loves Vermin…. But you're not Vermin, now are you?"

_Dinner is done._ We all heard…

"Thea. She means dinner for the Humans and Witches and Shifters… She refuses to cook blood." Hannah explained, as we all (**Poppy, Quinn, Rashel, Rashka, Lillian and Hannah) **Filed out of the room to the Dining hall.

"Thea knows I'm here, right?"

"Yeah."

_This is what happened before the door burst open. Krev POV_

"Krev, do you know how much trouble you've caused for Circle Daybreak!" Theirry was very mad, this much he could see. "You almost got Hannah killed, now you're a danger to Cloe, YOUR OWN SOULMATE, and you don't even care! You being here is not good. You aren't on a team, so you really shouldn't be here!"

"How'd I get Hannah killed again?"

"Ugh. Suki was carrying a message to Hannah, in a glass black rose. You ran into her, making her drop it, and so it shattered, the note flying away. That is ALSO a reason of why she hates you."

"Oh yeah!" Truthfully, he never forgot.

"Krev, you have to leave." Krev stood up, heading for the door.

"Okay. I'll just take Cloe and go. She is mine, you know!"

"No, no, no. You have to leave _without_ Cloe. She has to stay here, safe."

"Safe from _WHAT_?"

"Safe from _Hunter!_"

"Why does she have to be safe from Hunter? I didn't realize one phone call made her suddenly in danger!"

"She's a wildpower! If you had turned her over to Hunter, and she DIED, the end of the world would be on YOUR hands!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. She _What?_"

"Your Soulmate, Cloe J. S, is a Wildpower, like Delos and Jez and Iliana."

"Is Iliana here?"

"Yes. We're here, in Delos' castle instead of my place, because I like it here better. It's harder to get to, and it's bigger."

"Uh huh…. BYE!" And Krev burst through the door, getting a few cuts on his arm… wooden door.

**AN: **

** I lied on the Summary. Everyone's going to reappear. **

** Everyone.**

**Like I said, I'm sorry about the grounding thing… You'll get about 2 more chapters this break, and then one per weekend, or so.**


	9. Dinner and Facebook

Dinner was Awkward.

The Soulmates sat at one table, Males on the left, Females at the left.

The other, Non-soulmate people at another table.

**AN**

** Theirry Iliana**

**Jez Morgy Winnie Phillip**

**Rashka Galen Blaize Lillian**

**Rashel Quinn Nilsson Rowan**

**Mary-L Ash Daphne Kestrel**

**Jade Mark Nyala Hugh**

**Me Krev Miles Lupe**

**Thea Eric Chair Chair**

**Gillian David Chair Suki**

**Poppy James Thistle Chair **

**Maggie Delos Chair Raven**

** Hannah Timmy**

Once I was done eating, I stared at Krev, who wasn't eating.

We stared at eachother with a stare that said, "I want to eat your Soul!"

Poppy glanced down at us, and gave the look to her soulmate, who flinched. She laughed.

I glanced down at Rashel, who was staring at her soulmate… but not like we were. Her stare said she was planning to kill something. It was a stare that was prying out the flaws in you so she can use them to her advantage… and her soulmate gave the glare straight back to her.

So I decided to try it on Krev.

His first reaction was to look for an exit.

**AN: Muahaha**

I laughed WAY too loud, and I got a Questioning look from Theirry.

"What? Can I not laugh obnoxiously loud and not be questioned?"

"Nope." Hannah replied.

"Ugh. I was staring at Krev like Rashel stares at everything else, and he frantically looked for an exit." The room was silent enough to eat my words, and now the room was so loud with laughter.

"In my defense," Krev called over the laughter. "The look she gave me was _SUPER_ creepy!"

I decided I wasn't going to just sit around, waiting for one of my three friends to finish eating. I went through the large wooden doors at the end with Hannah and a little four-year-old… Somehow Krev missed these two HUUGE doors.

After walking about for a bit, I passed a room.

_"My fists make the speed of light WISH IT WERE FASTER!"_

"Chuck Norris." Someone beside me explained. It was Theirry. "He is the only reason we're winning this war."

"Ah."

"Hey, Cloe!" I heard from down the hall. "Come here!"

"See you later, Theer!" (Theer rhymes with Seer)

I ran to catch up with Poppy, and we entered her room. "I wanna show you something!"

"How'd you get the computer!"

"Theirry hooked us all up with power and internet before we came. It's a Toshiba… James got it for me for C-mas. Look at my Facebook!"

**Poppy (Rasmussen) North**

In a** Relationship **with** James (North) Rasmussen**

What's on your mind?

Who loves **Cloe J. S'Harmas?**

**Ash Redfern**

She's Boring

**Quinn Redfern**

Haven't met her.

**Krev Redfern**

Love Her!

-**Hannah Snow** likes this-

**Lillian R. Jordan**

She gets boring after a while.

I grabbed the mouse, hit _like_ on Lillian's, and hit Ctrl. V. The _like_ turned to _Dislike_ **(AN: Don't try. Don't work.)**

"That's so cool!"

"Mhm. Oh, I ought to check _MY_ Facebook!"

**Cloe J. S'Harmas**

In a **Relationship** with **We never ask you about YOUR Relationships, Facebook!**

What's on your mind?

So hate **Krev Redfern**

-3,472,941 likes-

**Sarah Q. S'Harmas**

I know you're reading this.

Get milk on your way home

(1 hr ago)

**Timothy R. S'Harmas**

Dear friends of Cloe;

She has disappeared and I don't know where she went.

I am sorry.

**Circle Daybreak **

** Poppy (Rasmussen) North**

We now have **Cloe J. S'Harmas**, Fourth Wildpower.

-Everyone likes-

"Hey, Poppy? What's a Wildpo-" I turned to see Poppy wasn't there. I walked back out to the hall, and didn't see anyone but a guy. He was forty-something, had a black tee and jeans with red hair and golden eyes.

"Hello, Cloe. Care to take a walk?"

"Who are you?"

"I am no one of importance to you by the name of Hunter Redfern."

"Um…"

"Please?"

"I guess…"

We walked for a little bit, until we were outside of the Dining hall doors, which happened to be not but twelve yards from the front door.

He grabbed my arm painfully, and whispered in my ear, "Go quietly and NO ONE gets hurt."

I squirmed, nodded, and kept walking, his hand still around my left upper arm.

"God, Cloe… I'm awfully hungry. Can you be a Donor, just this once?"

"No." But he got me anyways. He had my arm too tight for me to do anything anyways. I felt the blood draining… and luckily for me, Rashel and her soulmate - Quinn? - walked out of the dining hall at that minute.

Quinn and Rashel both pried Hunter off of me. I stumbled away, angry and holding my hand to my neck.

"Leave it alone and it'll heal." Quinn said.

"No it won't. He cut it when you pulled him away from me!"

Quinn swore under his breath, then went to go tend to Hunter while Rashel patched me up.

"It'll be fine, but he got you good. It's a hole-to-hole cut." She said, tearing some of my sleeve to use as a soaker. She then wrapped and taped gauze up to it.

I managed to see Hunter escape over her shoulder.

"We need to get you to Theirry."

"Wait-Where's Poppy!"


	10. Moving

Rashel POV

"_Hunter WHAT!" _Theirry screamed.

"I'm sorry! We did what we could, and we're lucky she's alive!"

"Tell Nilsson we need to leave. Now. If he can get everyone's packed and ready in an hour, triples his salary."

Racial nodded and ran off to find Nilsson

Cloe POV

I really didn't have much.

Just what I came with and two really pretty dresses.

"Can I help you pack?" I heard from the doorway.

"I don't have much, and get lost."

"Sheesh. Who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"One, it's almost 10 at night, too, not me, and three, get lost."

"What's on your neck?"

"Only a bandage from Hunter Redfern."

"Bite Mark should've healed by now."

"Bite _then_ cut."

"Oh... I'm so sorry! Here, let me get this for you and – um." I stopped him by stepping his hand with a wooden dagger that racial needs me. "Ow!"

"Drop the bag, and leave my room." He did as told. "Your fault I was attacked, and if you want to inch away from my bad side, find Poppy." I grabbed my bag, and headed toward Rashel's room, humming 'the white stuff' by Weird Al Yankovic. Suki came up behind me, and coursed with me, "The white stuff! OOOOO, OO-REO! OOOOO, the white stuff! OOOOO, OO-REO! OOOOO, The white guy. Stuff!"

"Hey, Suki."

"Hi! I'm your new new personal bodyguard."

"Really?"

"No, but that would be cool."

"Mhm."

"So, are you okay? Theirry told me about what happened between you and Hunter."

"I'm fine, thanks. Have you seen Poppy?" British Accented.

"I'm sorry, I haven't." Suki matched my accent.

"Okay." Just that second, when I said 'Okay.', we heard the doors slam shut. The doors that lead outside, fourteen yards ahead of us. James was the one who came in, carrying Poppy in his arms.

"Oh my…" I started.

"God?"

"Chuck Norris."

"Oh my Chuck Norris?"

"Yeah."

James was slowly walking, about a foot per minute, so we walked to him. Poppy was laying in his arms, jabbed with millions of little wooden needles. She looked dead-_er_. Her pale skin was now turning yellowish and looked more like leather. She was mumbling something. "I… Need…Food." She kept repeating. Rashel came out of a door, and saw Poppy.

"Why do I always come to the scene too late?" She said, running over to us. "I'll be a donor, this once."

"Thank… you."

"Yeah, yeah." Poppy bit Rashel, and she immediately looked better. When Poppy let go, Rashel ran off to get something.

"You need more than what you took." James said, looking at his Soulmate.

"I'll donate." I said, but I was immediately bombarded with No's from James and Suki.

"Why not?" Poppy asked.

"Poppy-Don't you know?"

"She wouldn't." I answered. "Poppy was taken while I was playing on Facebook. The wood in her is at least an hour old – or more." I felt out of place.

"I am SO SORRY, Poppette!" James said, lightly hugging Poppy.

"Sh, sh, sh." She said. Rashel came back with Bagged blood and Theirry.

"Are you okay?" Theirry said.

"I'm fine, but I suggest we leave."

"Agreed. Everyone packed?" A chorus of yes answered him. "Good. Go wait in the car."

We chose to wait in the white limo. Soon enough, Quinn, Galen, Keller, Delos, and Lillian came with us. It meant Krev was in a different car. Good. Hannah rode up front with our driver, who's name is Lupe.


	11. In a LIMO :D

"Okay," Delos said. "Because I am the _ONLY_ trained wildpower," He paused for effect. "I am in charge of keeping you, Iliana, and Jez safe, plus I need to train you guys. Because of what _he_ did," He gestured to my neck. "We can't start for a while."

James, to my left, was still asking Poppy if she were okay. Rashel, to my right, was discussing ways to kill Hunter. Delos sat across from me and Suki was to my right of him, and next to her was Poppy. Keller and Galen were to my left of Delos. Separating Galen and Lillian was the door, and next to Lillian was Quinn (Who was two spots right of me). Krev, however, was refusing to get out of my head.

"Hey, anyone got tips to get an annoying Soulmate out of your head? He's really bothering me."

"You could shout at him." Poppy gave. James, of course, burst out laughing at that.

"You could always threaten him." Rashel supplied, glaring at Quinn.

_I will murder you while you sleep. If you don't believe me, I'll tell Jez to do it. She's there with you, right? _ I felt Krev mentally pull away, scared. I fell asleep not ten minutes later.

_Cloe… Cloe… CLOE! Wake up!_ My mind screamed at me. I was in what was like a jail cell. Hunter was sitting not two feet in front of me. "Look at that." He said. "Two enemies locked in the same cell by a common enemy."

"And who's this Common enemy?" I asked, confused.

"Humans of course." Hunter stood and offered me his hand. I didn't take it, of course, so he dropped his hand. "I see the scar I gave you never really left, though becoming a vampire should have made it go away."

"_WHAT?"_ I said.

"You need to watch out for Krev. He's a prophecy fulfiller. "

I sat up, awake, and startled. Delos looked at me funny.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Bad dream."

"Ah… What about?"

"Hunter."

"Makes sense. Hey, its about noon. We're almost there."  
>"Where are we?"<p>

"We're in Las Vegas, Baby!" James said, Poppy laughed at his accent.

"Mh…"

"What's wrong with Las Vegas?"

"Nothing. I was born here so it just gets old after a while."

"I see." Delos said. We pulled out of the strip and into really rich, fancy residential housing. Theirry's house was _HUGE_!

Driving up the driveway, Lupe said "We're here. Wake up."

Poppy stretched and accidentally kicked Quinn, who jumped into Rashel, who in turn fell into me, and I fell into James. We all laughed and straightened out. Our laughing woke Keller and Galen up. Keller Growled, thinking it was a threat, which caused Galen to laugh and growl back at her.

**Okay, here's the deallio. **

** I'm going to alternate writing stories every morning. It goes Derrak – Minecraft – This. **

**So you get more chapters. Hooray!**


	12. Vamp Blood is GROSS

As soon as we parked, I got out and bolted into the house. It was beautiful! Theirry was in right behind me. "Like it?" He said, looking up at the Chandelier. "It took a lot of money."

"And work!" Lupe said, carrying my bag. "Your bag," He(?) handed it to me. My 'bag' was just a cloth tied at the top.

"Creative, Cloe." Theirry said. "Follow me to your room. Delos and Maggie are right next door." We started walking.

"Suki in the other room?"

"Yep. Here we are." He said, stopping at a door. The doors all look the same to me so I have no idea how he can tell them apart.

"Thank you Theirry."

"I'm in the Master bedroom if you need me. Krev is placed in the other side of the building." I walked in the room and started sorting out my pitifully small bag of stuff. And Theirry left.

"Knock, Knock!" Someone said from the door.

"Go away, Krev." I said without looking up from the bed.

"I thought you loved me!" He said, walking so he was next to me.

"What on EARTH gave you that thought!" I turned to look at his head.

"Um-"

"Was it me stabbing your hand," I grabbed his hand and threw it at his head. "Or me slapping you?" I stood and mock-slapped him. Krev laughed and closed the door.

"Both. A great man once said 'Pain is Affection. Deal with it.'"

"Ahem. That 'man'? Yeah, that was me."

"EXACTLY!"

"Get out of my room!"

"Wha- WHY!"

"Uh, because I said so?"

"Cloe, look. You aren't a wildpower. Not yet."

"Oh?"

"No. The prophecy said 'One from the twilight to become one with the dark'. You see, twilight is considered night and a witch gr-"

"So?"

"So, to become one truly with the night, you have to become a Vampire."

"NO." My mind went to my dream. _You need to be careful of Krev. He's a prophecy fulfiller._

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." Krev didn't try to bite me. I think we both understood that I didn't need more blood lost. "You see, I can't lose you. I can't stand to see you fall for another man, so if I make you like me, I can make sure neither of those happens for eternity." He ripped his wrist and shoved it in my mouth. The blood tasted too sweet and it was choking me. I was trying not to be pulled into his thoughts, too. _POPPY!_ I screamed in my mind. She must have heard me because she came running in.

"Krev! What are you DOING!"

"Filling a Prophecy. What are you doing?"

"Stopping you." She pried his wrist out of my mouth and I spit it into the garbage.

"YOU ARE EFFING INSANE!" I screamed at him, wiping my mouth off with my hand.

"Of course I am." He stood off of my bed. "Well, I'm going to leave before your scream calls Suki in here." _I'll be back_. He said to me as an afterthought.

I said there and cried while Poppy held me and ran her hand on my hair.


	13. Krev: Evil Mastermind that cooks HotChoc

James walked into the room to see me crying on Poppy.

"What happened?" He asked, dropping beside Poppy and taking her place of petting my hair.

"Krev." Poppy said. The one word said it all.

"He can't stay here. He's putting her in danger more than a starving vampire would."

After a few minutes, Poppy spoke up. "Cloe, Theirry wants you."

I wiped my eyes – now dry – and got up. I slowly dragged myself to Theirry's room, realizing how _confusing_ this layout was. After walking a way, I ran into Rashel.

"Sorry," she murmured, walking on.

"I HATE vampires!" I nearly screamed. She stopped walking to see who it was she ran into.

"Why?" She said, seeing how utterly pale and shaken I was.

"First _HUNTER_ and now _KREV!_"

"Wait, what did he do?"

"He-" I was interrupted by Quinn walking up to us.

"'Sup?" He slung a shoulder over Rashel.

"Cloe hates Vamps and she was 'bout to tell me why." She looked up at Quinn, then back to me. It was then I realized I was paler than Quinn…

"Cloe- Did he-?" Quinn was fumbling for words, trying to phrase what I knew he was asking.

"Yes. He did." I coughed a little bit. "And I feel terrible, plus Theirry wants me."

"But he didn't _bite _you, right?"

"No, he didn't."

"Okay. Phew. Go on ahead to Theirry then."

I waved while running toward what I thought was Theirry's room.

Okay, so the layout of this house is more confusing than I thought. I was now roughly the first floor, and I was sitting by a door. Don't know where it leads, but I'm going to find out. I got up from my leaning position and walked down the stairs to a concrete floor. Is this the Basement? I kept walking the maze and I ran into Krev.

"How nice of you to drop by! Hot Chocolate?" He pulled me into his room. All concrete, the bed was in the far corner, and a large flat screen. Several game systems sat by it, a mini kitchen over in the left, where Krev was making hot Chocolate. I sat on the bed.

-Krev-

_She'll become a Vampire. She WILL. _I put the Hot Chocolate in for 95 seconds. Once it was done, he took them both out and stirred the chocolate in. He looked at Cloe's cup, and then had an Idea.

-Cloe-

_That boy is a mystery. Know thy enemy? Yeah, no. One Second, He'd try to kill me, the next he'd offer me Chocolate. _Krev walked my HC to me, being all gentlemanly. I took it and had a sip of it.

"Poppy said Theirry needed me but I didn't realize how much of a maze this house is. I kept walking, probably all over the house," I took another sip, but a lot larger this time. Krev was now sitting beside me, drinking his chocolate. "Until I stumbled across here. You know how much of a Ma-" I stopped, midsentence. "YOU DRUGGED MY CHOCOLATE!"

"Yeah, I did!" I looked at him, hazily. He looked really proud of himself.

-Krev-

She was getting tired, and Cloe gets loopy and careless when she's tired. No matter. He took his wrist up to his mouth for the second time that day. She was too tired to fight back, so it went down with no hesitation.

"You've done well," he heard from the doorway. Without looking from Cloe, he knew it'd be the Redhead.

"Yeah, Hunter, I know. I'm just great like that. Now, remember our deal?"

"Ugh. You get twenty bucks and she gets vamped so you have her for eternity, and I get the easiest-to-get Wildpower under my control."

"Exactly. Pay up." Hunter handed over the Twenty.

"Dude! This is Monopoly Money!"

"You never specified. I'll give you a real twenty if you take care of another matter for me."

"Oh?"

"We can't go with our operation as long at Kitten, Flower and Suki are around. That's where you come in. While you're taking them down, I'll be getting Cloe out of here."

"Deal, Hunter."

**So, when I was writing this, the power went out and I hadn't saved. Lucky for moi, it saved right before Krev's evil debut.**


	14. Hunting and Snooping

**Savor it, mon amis. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Night World or the characters appearing in this chapter.**

**Lilianna and Kieran and Suki are owned by Glassanglerose. I own Cloe and Krev and Ethan and Corban. **

**There. You got your disclaimer for this story. I do it ONCE and that is it.**

I awoke groggily, the room spinning as I sat up. A boy was asleep on the other side of the room. He had shiny brown hair with streaks of blonde in it. His shirt's edge was fraying a bit and he had a little mud on the bottom of his jeans, but other than that he looked fine. I tried to stand, but my hand was chained to the wall. Not like a _Saw_ version where it was in my arm to the wall. No, that'd just be gross. I looked closer at the boy to see his shirt had a blocky pig and a metal helmet on, plus his arm was cuffed to the wall as well. The only difference between us was that I was lying on a bed.

The boy stirred, looking right at me as his eyes opened.

"Cloe…" He said slowly. The door to the left of us opened, and he jumped forward, the cuffs keeping him from reaching me.

Inside the door stood a girl with Dyed red hair and a sunrise shirt. She smiled at us. "Family reunion."

-? POV-

The hunter ran a thumb over the back of the knife and peeked around the wall to see Rashel walking away from him. Smiling, the hunter rolled toward her and knocked her to her feet. Caught off guard, Rashel spun back on her feet to be met with a blade in her stomach. The hunter looked at her, smiling through his mask. "Well, kitten," he said, twisting the blade. "I think your ninth life is up." He pulled the knife out and wiped the blood off on his ninja suit.

-Cloe-

_Corban… Ethan!_ I thought, looking between my two friends. "Ethan!" I said, trying to pull the cuffs off.

"Relax, Cloe. I have a key to the both of you."

"Unlock Ethan first."

Ethan rubbed his wrist, glad to be free of the binds. Once Corban unlocked mine, I ran right up to him and hugged him. "I haven't seen you since Mine Craft, Cloe…"

"I still feel like I'm thirteen sometimes." I said, trying not to cry. "What are we doing here anyways?"

"Ehem…" Ethan let go of me and walked over to Corban. He got about ten feet taller since I'd seen him last. While I was 5'5, he was probably 6'7. "Well, Cloe, You might… maybe… be glad to know that… erm.."

"For Slendy's sake," Corban said, pushing Ethan out the door and pulling me along. "Long story short, we're in Hunter's castle and your Mario isn't coming to rescue you any time soon."

"Mar- Krev? He's the reason I'm in here!"

"Exactly my point."

-? POV-

The hunter stood behind the door, waiting for the next one. When the girl walked in, he wasn't expecting Hannah to be there. _Just another for me,_ he thought, closing the door with the back of his hand.

"Hello, Hannah."

"Eep!" She squeaked, dropping the papers she had. The slayer ran forward and nicked her shoulder with the blade, only to spin around and slice her left side. Hannah fell to the floor, doubling with pain. _Two down, Two to go._ He thought, cleaning the blade on Hannah's One-Direction tee. (**Eww**)

-Cloe-

"Speaking of Krev," I said, following behind Corban, "Where IS he?"

"Well, Cloe," Ethan said, flicking the back of my head, "We don't know. When you were carried in by Hunter, Krev was nowhere to be seen."

"So is he on Hunter's side or Theirry's side?"

"We don't know," Corban said, peeking in another door. "He's sometimes here, but he's sometimes at Theirry's. We haven't seen him in a few days since he'd found you, but Theirry gave me word that he was there with you guys."  
>"So you're a daybreaker?"<p>

"Yes. So is Ethan, for the most part. We were assigned to see what we can hear from Hunter."

"So you're spies."

"Yes. Ethan was caught recently."

"Oh wow."

"Right. We also got two new members, Lilianna and Kieran. Lilianna killed Hunter, but like a Rat, or a Cockroach, or something else that refuses to die, they always come back."

"Like Bowser." I said, thinking back to Mario.

"Like Herobrine." Ethan replied.

"Yes."

-The Hunter's POV—

He looked over his shoulder and ducked in time to see Suki rolling over his shoulder, only to land feet-first in front of his face and hold a dagger up to his neck.

**Sorry for not updating on this for a bit. I just haven't had motivation… Any ways, Thank you all for being supportive! **

**-Cloe, Azra, Alex, Selena out!**


	15. Freaky Stuff

** I'm Back! For now.**

Krev ducked Suki's blow, then tried to punch her stomach. Suki jumped back in time, and met his face with a wooden dagger. He slid back enough that it didn't touch him, but it was a small margin of error. He smirked and tripped her, trying to get his steel dagger to her chest. She jumped, narrowly missing the blade, and over his shoulder. With her foot, she pushed his shoulder down and made him faceplant to the ground. She spun fast enough from the jump to roll Krev over and hold the dagger to his neck.

"Where is she?" Suki asked, sneering. When he didn't answer, she pushed the wooden blade harder. "Where is she!?"

"She's…" Krev smiled. "She's where she belongs. She's with the dark side by now."

Suki angrily slammed his head into the wooden floor, knocking the traitor out. _She's with the dark side by now. _Not if Suki had anything to do with it.

-Cloe-

I followed Ethan and Corban down several winding hallways, only to be caught by – you guessed it – Hunter.

"Where are you going, you brat?" He asked as he locked the door. They were in a small bedroom, very shabby. "Did you think you'd rob me of my chance to have a little fun?"

He smiled, holding my hair and head to the wall, turning it so he could clearly see my neck.

"I'm going to have so much fun doing this." He smirked, Opening his mouth to reveal two very sharp, very pointy teeth. And even now, I wasn't scared. With no reason why, he bit me. He tore his wrist and made me drink a ton of it.

-Suki-

Running as fast as possible, Suki ran to Hunter's fortress. Suki actually _climbed _up the walls to the castle, gliding down to the wooden doorway. Bursting in the door, Suki was met with two people. One was tall with brown hair, a few streaks of gold the other one Suki recognized as Corban.

"Cor, where's Cloe?"

"I thought she was – Oh no."

"We have to find her!"

Suki and the two ran through the castle, being met with several locked doors and many weird looks from everyone. Hunter ran into Suki In one of the halls, no Cloe in sight. He hopped over her and went on as if she wasn't even there. Suki kept searching to no avail. She finally ran back into Corban and Ethan in one of the halls. None of them had found her either, and then Ethan sank to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Cloe…" He whispered, his eyes locked in total pain. Both Suki and Corban were confused.

Ethan shed one single tear, before passing out on the floor.

-Krev-

Incredible pain tore through his being as he was unconscious, waking him right up, screaming. He was still on the floor where Suki left him minutes ago. _Cloe!_ Something in him screamed. The silver chord that connected the two was thinning, as Krev felt like a second being was attached. Not directly to him, but to Cloe. Was it possible to be Soulmates with more than one person? Even when that person was dead?

-Cloe-

I'm dreaming. It has to be. Only in my dream could I imagine that I was connected to both Krev and Ethan. Only in my dream could I create this much pain. Only there could this all be real. I was standing on a beach, standing inbetween both Ethan and Krev. Ethan was wearing all white, Krev all black. They were both looking at me like they owned me, which I didn't like at all. The two ran at each other, squishing me inbetween. I pushed the two apart, which surprisingly worked. When I did that, Krev disappeared and the beach did as well. We were in a black room, me in a chair, a single spotlight on me. Ethan was standing across from me, smiling. He walked to me and kneeled, taking my hand.

"I'm sorry, love. I promised I'd find you sooner and now look at you." Ethan then disappeared in black smoke, Krev appearing in white smoke. He smiled evilly at me.

"It only took me a few days and I got twenty bucks for keeping you forever. Such a good deal on my part, right? I totally ripped Hunter off."

Ethan reappeared. "So, Cloe, which is it?"

"Which is it, Cloe?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed, trying to stand out of the chair, being immediately restrained by the suddenly-there metal binds. It all disappeared, the chair, the room, them. I reappeared in an Art Gallery, very famous art, and it all had a mustache on every painting. Before I could register it, I was warped to darkness. Just floating, Krev on a white platform, Ethan on a black one. A large Yin-Yang on the wall behind them.

"Face it Cloe." They said, in unison. "You can't live without either of us."

"Not if you can't answer my question." Krev said.

"Not if you can't choose between your friend and him." Ethan said.

They both disappeared, leaving me to float.

To just… float.

-Ethan-

I woke up then, feeling confused and unsure. The girls (Suki) were dragging me, still searching for Cloe. One door that was locked was unlocked all of a sudden.

Opening the door, we saw a shabby room with Cloe in it, Krev standing over her. Cloe was passed out on the bed, Krev smirking, but there was a saddish feel to his smile.

"Get away from her." I said, standing infront of Suki.

**Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Well you know where the complaint box is.**


	16. End and a Short

-Ethan-

"What did you do to Cloe?" I screamed at Krev, pushing my way in front of Suki and Corban.

"What did I do? She's on the dark side now. I did nothing."

"This is all your fault!"

"All MY fault? All MY fault that YOU couldn't protect her?"

"Oh, don't you start this. You know that you failed her as much as I did!"

"I failed HER? It's because of ME she's still alive!"

"Is that so? Krev, I swear I'll kill you-" I lunged at the bloodsucker but Suki caught my collar.

"Don't kill him. I already claimed that spot a long time ago. Plus, we need Cloe's opinion before we do anything. Can't have her upset."

"Fine." I skulked in the corner while Suki slung Krev over her shoulder. Corban continued to picking up Suki. We took them both to Thierry's, where Cloe was laid in her room and Krev was locked up back in his dungeon. There was nothing to do but wait.

And it was killing me.

I passed the time by playing thousands of games of Tic-Tac-Toe with myself on the whiteboard. Suki brought me meals, good ones that smelled delicious, and she brought me hot chocolate once or twice.

But I didn't sit.

Not until four days later, when Cloe, sweet, pale Cloe walked into my room in the middle of a TTT round. I turned right as she entered and ran up to hug her. She smiled, but didn't speak.

"I missed you so much, Cloe. You looked like you were _dead_!" I said, hugging her close.

"I know. I'm so sorry…" I could feel my black tee-shirt getting wet from her tears.

"Don't cry, don't cry…" I ran my hand down her beautiful brown-blonde hair, and just let her cry.

Krev came into the room, sometime after she let go and we played a few rounds of Hangman. (She won most of them)

And when Krev came in, he kissed Cloe.

I pushed him away from her, and we got into a manly-men fight.

"What are YOU doing here, pretty boy?"

"Pretty boy? I'm not the one who SPARKLES!"

"FYI, Vermin, We vampires don't SPARKLE, Okay? We shine."

"And that's BETTER!?"

"You bet it's BETTER!"

"Boys! Break it up!" Cloe said, getting in between us.

"We HUMANS don't eat people!"

"We VAMPIRES live longer!"

"I said STOP IT!" She screamed, pushing us apart. Krev grabbed her arm from his chest, and threw it to the marker board. Luckily for her, the casing of the marker board was wooden and it caught her hand just right, so she was bleeding. I side-stepped Cloe and got up closer to Krev's face. Did you know I'm taller than him? It's hilarious.

"Well, pretty boy, you got anything else to add?"

"As a matter of fact, do you wanna GO, Vermin?" Krev smacked his hands to his chest and got up in my face, smiling.

"Bring it, Leech!"

Krev had a Knife. And he swung at me.

He would've killed me, too, had Cloe not intervened, with a bright blue blinding light.

"STOP IT!" Was all I could hear, as Krev, poof, disappeared. "Oh my god, Ethan, He was going to _kill _you and it would have been _all my fault…_ I am _SO SORRY!_"

"Sorry to break up this little guilt trip," Suki said from the door, "But we have a problem."

"What's the problem, Houston?" I asked, looking at her.

"Castle T is being stormed by the H-men."

"Dammit, wumman, can't you do anything right?" I laughed weakly, but it didn't sound right.

Because Hunter was about to go all man-hunter on us to get Cloe back.

**Well, Cliffy ending to THIS story. Don't worry, Krev's not DEAD… He's just stranded in the middle of night in the middle of the desert… In Arizona somewhere :) **

** Want more? Unwanted (This story) has 10,610 words (this is before this chapter), 15 chapters, 20 reviews, 3,376 views, 0 C2s, 8 Favs, and 10 Alerts. So, for the second story, I'll need 25 reviews and at least 4,000 views. Okay?**

** So tell your friends :D**

** This chapter's kinda short, so I'm going to post a little mini-story that's before this started!**

In Social Studies, 8th period, Krev and Jacob were sitting two rows away from Cloe. Mr. Homes called the class to order and asked five people to come up to the front of the room to reenact Lincoln's assassination. Cloe, Krev, Jacob, Michael, and Jordan were called up.

Jacob = Assassinator

Cloe = Mrs. Lincoln

Krev = Abe Lincoln

Michael = Villager

Jordan = Opera lady

Mr. H = Narrorator

H: It was a night that Krev had taken Cloe to the Opera to see _Hamlet_, and they were having the time of their lives.

Cloe: *Flirty, but flat-toned* Isn't this play lovely?

Kirv: *Leaning away from Cloe* Yes. Just wonderful.

H: You could tell they were having just so much fun, when suddenly, Jacob came out of nowhere, and shot Krev.

J: *Shoot and hop off the balcony*

K: *Dead*

Jordan: *Screams, High-pitched, like a lady*

H: Later that night, the villagers and police-men hunted down Jake into an old barn.

M: There he is! *Holding marker-gun* Let's shoot 'em! *Shoots Jake a few times*

J: *Dead*

Later that day, after the play, Cloe, at her locker, overheard Krev talking to Michael.

"Isn't that so lame?"

"Yeah. Who'd want to marry HER? I won't EVER like her."

"Ditto, bro." They laughed as they passed her.

The next day, in the same class, Krev couldn't help but say a comment loudly so she could hear.

"If I had to sum up my jokes, then I would say this: What is the difference between Cloe and a duck? Ducks don't talk back. What's similar between a Cougar and a Zombie? Both are decent enough to not eat Cloe. At night, Zombies run amuck. They leave in the daytime because they're afraid of Cloe eating them."

**1,000.**


End file.
